En tus Zapatos
by Mitsui Neko
Summary: Desde que pueden recordar, los gemelos Rin y Len no han llevado una buena relación, pero la vida trae consigo lecciones y en esta ocasión los Kagamines se necesitaran mutuamente para resolver un gran problema en el que se han metido. Una oportunidad única que los hará entender mejor lo que es estar en los zapatos del otro. ¿Podrán hacerlo juntos? (No RinxLen pero dedicado a ellos.)


_**¿Otro one-shot? ¿Es que no te cansas de escribir?**_

_¡No! Y antes de que empiecen a quejarse de por qué no estoy escribiendo el siguiente capitulo de "Lazos de Sangre" (cosa que si estoy haciendo) quiero aclarar que este fanfic lo tengo terminado desde hace meses pero creí que se había perdido al morir mi PC ;u; pero mi hermano logro salvarlo y luego de editarlo un poco decidí subirlo~_

_Originalmente este one-shot lo iba a subir para el cumpleaños de Rin y Len pero bueno... ya saben la historia -w-Uu obviamente esta historia tendrá un poquito de mi OTP que ya conocen pero principalmente se enfocara en los "gemelos" Kagamine :3_

_El one-shot va dedicado a dos de mis queridas amigas: Lea & Angela y a mi primita: Monica nwn_

_Espero les guste!_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Vocaloid no me pertenece. Todos los derechos de autor van para **YAMAHA Cosporation** y **CRYPTON Future Media**.

* * *

**En tus Zapatos (One-shot)** by Mitsui Neko

.

.

.

* * *

-¡Despierta idiota! -Se escuchó en la habitación del rubio.

-¿Qué diablos? ¡Rin fuera de mi habitación! -Contesto el chico muy molesto.

-¡Apresúrate o llegaremos tarde a clases! ¡Si me retraso por tu culpa me la pagaras caro!- Le amenazo su hermana.

-¡De acuerdo, pero vete ya! -Saco a patadas a su gemela.

Así eran todas las mañanas de los gemelos Kagamine y es que a pesar de ser hermanos ellos jamás tuvieron una buena relación, cuando pequeños solían estar juntos pero a partir de los 10 años, Len empezó a distanciarse de su hermana; sus gustos, sus pasatiempos, todo cambio a excepción de sus ojos azules y cabellos rubios que era lo único que compartían en común.

A todo ese mal, agregado el hecho de que sus padres nunca se encontraban en casa por los viajes de negocios que les daba su trabajo, los pequeños tenían muchas razones para ser como eran; Rin una chica violenta y desarmada mientras que Len un muy inteligente chico pero muy antisocial e inseguro.

-¿Ya estás listo o debo ir a buscarte? -Decía la rubia perdiendo la paciencia.

-Ya bajo, por dios Rin ¿Podrías ser menos fastidiosa?

-¿Fastidiosa? Atrévete a decirlo de nuevo y te romperé todos los dientes.

-¡Fas-ti-dio-sa! –Le burlo retadoramente su hermano.

Fue muy rápida la forma en que Rin se lanzo a golpear a su gemelo y este sin miedo no dudo en defenderse devolviendo cada golpe que su hermana le daba; la pelea no duro mucho y como era de esperarse (y como siempre solía pasar) la mayor por unos cuantos minutos fue la triunfadora.

-Jajajaja, ¡En tu cara niño lindo! ¡Ahora bésame los pies!

-De… De acuerdo -el muchacho gateo con mucho trabajo agarrándose de las costillas golpeadas hasta donde su hermana para besarle los pies pero un ruido lo hizo volver a la realidad- ¿Que fue eso?

-Creo que alguien toca… -Miro hacia la puerta.

-¡Rin-chan! ¡¿Ya estas lista?! ¡Se hace tarde! -Una aguda pero suave voz casi melodiosa hablaba por el otro lado de la puerta principal.

-¡Ah! ¡Es Miku! -exclamo Rin.

-¿Mi-Miku? ¿Qué hace ella aquí? -el rubio no pudo evitar ruborizarse.

La razón era simple, desde que Rin se hizo amiga de Miku, Len no pudo evitar enamorarse de ella ¿y como no hacerlo? La peliaqua era todo lo contrario a su hermana; dulce, tierna, sencilla, delicada, tímida y amable. Todo un amor.

-Le dije que podía acompañarnos a la escuela hoy, ya deja de quejarte y compórtate ¿Si?- Rin frunció el seño ante el comportamiento de su hermano, sabía muy bien lo que Len sentía por su amiga y obvio no le dejaría fácil el que ellos dos estuvieran juntos.- ¡Hola Miku nee-chan! -dijo la rubia abriendo la puerta y dándole paso a la turquesa a su casa.

-Rin, se hace tarde, no quiero que el profesor me castigue otra vez por retraso. -Al decir esto la chica de coletas hacia muecas graciosas que provocaban que el hermano de su amiga se ruborizara más sin control.

-Lo siento, déjame voy por mi almuerzo y nos vamos. -la pelirrubia salió de la habitación donde estaba hacia la cocina dejando aquellos dos solos.

-Ho-Hola Miku-san… -sonrió tímidamente el inseguro chico.

-Hola Len-kun, como has es… oh por dios ¿Que te paso? -Pregunto preocupada Miku apuntando al labio inferior del muchacho.

-¿Eh? -el rubio se tocó el labio para darse cuenta de que este sangraba, al parecer había sido por los golpes que su hermana le había propinado.- Oh, esto…

-No me digas que tu y Rin se pelearon otra vez…

Len rio nervioso mientras se rascaba la cabeza -Te diría que no pero sería una mentira jejeje -bajo la mirada un tanto avergonzado.- Lo siento Miku-san…

-No te disculpes, se lo violenta que Rin puede ser. -sonrió cálidamente provocando que el rubio volviera a sonrojarse.

-Ya estoy lista. -apareció Rin- ¡Vamos antes de que se haga más tarde! -terminando de decir eso último tomo a su amiga de su mano y se echo a correr dejando atrás a su hermano.

-¡Hey! ¡No se vayan sin mí! -Corrió intentando alcanzar a ambas chicas.

-¡Waaaaaaa! ¡Rin-chan vas muy rápido! -gritaba Miku cuyos pies amenazaban con arrastrarse de tan rápido que corrían ella y su amiga.

Por un milagro del cielo los tres jóvenes lograron llegar a tiempo.

-Buenos días alumnos -entro el maestro Hiyama muy serio pues hoy daría los resultados del examen que había puesto la semana pasada.- Por favor tomen asiento para que les entregue sus exámenes.

Al oír eso último Rin no pudo evitar tragar saliva, sabía que no le había ido bien- Ho…Hola Hiyama-sensei, hoy se ve muy apuesto. -Dijo nerviosa al ver a su profesor parado enfrente de ella y dejando su examen encima de su pupitre.

-Muchas gracias señorita Kagamine, pero sus adulaciones no cambiaran el resultado de su prueba.

-E-Está bien -La rubia no tuvo que verlo, desde lejos se resaltaba las letras en rojo que marcaban su examen como reprobado- Mierda… -susurro para sí misma mientras apretaba con fuerza las hojas que tenía en mano.

-Felicidades Señor Kagamine. -se escuchó decir al otro lado del aula- una calificación perfecta como siempre. -El profesor Hiyama le entregaba a su hermano su examen cuyas respuestas todas habían sido todas correctas. Mientras que Rin era una chica muy fuerte Len era todo un genio.

-Gracias Hiyama-sensei. -sonrió el pelirrubio para luego voltear a ver a su hermana y presumirle su perfecta calificación provocando que se enojara e intercambiaran miradas asesinas.

-Me siento un poco incómodo. -balbuceo un pelirosa de nombre Yuma que se encontraba en medio de las miradas asesinas de los Kagamine.

Al tocar el timbre de receso Rin tomo rápidamente a Miku y se la llevo ante la cara en shock de su gemelo que ni si quiera pudo acercársele; esta era su forma de vengarse por haber sido tan engreído.

-Ese Len es un idiota… -comentaba para abrir una plática la rubia mientras comía su obento.

-¿En serio? Yo creo que es un buen chico -decía Miku mientras tomaba de su jugo de puerros en una cajita con popote.

-Eso es lo que crees pero si tuvieras que estar obligada a convivir con él siempre como yo lo hago lo odiarías.

-No creo… -hablaba sin pensar la peliaqua- yo creo que es especial, aparte de que tiene mucho potencial y talento, aunque a veces puede llegar a ser un poco frio es alguien realmente lindo y tierno.- lo ojos esmeralda de Miku brillaban al decir esas palabras y sus mejillas se tornaban de color carmesí.

-Mi-Miku… ¿Acaso tu…? -Rin abrió sus ojos como platos al darse cuenta de lo que sucedía- ¿A-Acaso a ti te gus…?

-¡No! ¡No lo digas, no es lo que crees! -su amiga estaba más que roja.

-¡Te gusta Len! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?! E-es casi como una traición… -exageraba con las palabras la chica de enorme moño blanco en su cabeza.

-Por favor Rin-chan discúlpame, no quería hacerlo… simplemente paso. -se excusaba la joven de ojos esmeralda.

Rin se tranquilizo, pensó un momento y después de un rato empezó su interrogatorio al estilo Kagamine- ¿Desde cuándo te gusta? ¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada? ¿Sabe algo Len al respecto? ¿Han salido alguna vez?

-No estoy segura, tal vez después de que regresamos de vacaciones, no te había dicho nada porque eres su hermana y sabia que te molestarías, él no sabe nada y por lo tanto jamás hemos salido. -Miku sintió que se había quitado un peso de encima al confesarle a su amiga el gran secreto que había guardado desde hace tiempo.

-¿Y por qué no le has dicho nada?

-Porque… aun no estoy segura y temo que me rechace… ya sabes cómo es él.

Rin rodo los ojos y soltó una risa. Qué momento de poder más grande tenía entre sus manos, sin duda podría usarlo a su favor para vengarse de su hermano- Pues no estoy segura… -mintió- pero yo con gusto te ayudare en lo que necesites Miku-chan. –sonrió a su amiga dándole confianza a la insegura peliaqua.

-Gracias Rin, eres una gran amiga. -le abrazo, la rubia no dudo en corresponde pero no pudo evitar sentir cierta culpa.

-¡Rin-chan! -Se escuchó hablar desde lejos- ¡Rin-chan! -una peliverde iba a la dirección donde se encontraban ambas chicas.

-¿Qué sucede Gumi?

-Hiyama-sensei te busca…

En seguida, al oír el nombre de su sensei supo que no sería nada bueno, dudo al principio en ir pero su amiga peliaqua le dio un empujón de confianza provocando que la rubia se tranquilizara y fuera directo al aula donde el castaño de lentes la esperaba.

-Señorita Kagamine… tome asiento por favor. -Dijo muy serio. Ella hizo caso y se sentó en una silla de la fila delantera.- ¿Si sabe que usted fue la calificación más baja de toda la clase?

Rin negó un tanto avergonzada- No maestro, no tenía idea…

-Está bien señorita Kagamine, todos llegamos a reprobar alguna vez en nuestra vida escolar. El verdadero problema es que si no pasa su examen de recuperación mañana puede que deba el año.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Deber el año?! ¡No puedo! ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer? -pregunto desesperada la Kagamine a lo que su profesor afirmo con la cabeza.

-Como le dije, habrá un examen de recuperación mañana, si pasa ya no tendrá que preocuparse de nada.

-¿Mañana? ¿Y como se supone que pase un examen de todo un año escolar estudiando en solo un día?

-Debió pensarlo antes… -contesto su profesor para luego salir de ahí dejando a una muy preocupada Rin que no sabía qué hacer.

Era más que obvio que debería el año…

* * *

Los gemelos Kagamine regresaban juntos a casa y como siempre no intercambiaban palabra alguna, solo iban caminando uno al lado del otro; Len no tardo en notar que algo le pasaba a su hermana.

-¿Suceda algo malo Rin? -pregunto preocupado el chico al notar la mirada baja de su compañera.

-¡No es de tu incumbencia idiota! -le grito muy molesta- ¡Aun estoy molesta contigo por tu actitud de engreído hoy en la escuela!

-¡Hey! No es mi culpa el que seas tan tonta. -al instante una fuerte bofetada se estrello contra la cara del rubio que miro estupefacto a su hermana que mas que molesta por lo dicho parecía ofendida y triste- ¿Rin…?

-¡Eres un idiota Len! ¡Te odio tanto! -salió huyendo de ahí.

Ya en casa cada uno de los gemelos yacía en su propia habitación, un tanto tristes y confundidos por lo ocurrido, en especial Len. Al final fue Rin quien dio el primer paso y fue a disculparse por la bofetada que le había propinado a su hermano.

-Está bien Rin no importa… no debí haberte dicho que eras una tonta… -decía Len- pero debiste haberme dicho sobre tu examen, te hubiera ayudado a estudiar.

-Ya que importa, es obvio que reprobare y deberé el año -dijo cabizbaja.

Hubo un silencio incomodo en la habitación hasta que lentamente el rostro de Rin se iluminaba con una idea que solucionaría su problema.

-¡LEN! –grito haciendo que su hermano se sobresaltara.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué pasa?! -el muchacho tenía la mano en su pecho exaltado por el grito.

-Tengo una excelente idea para pasar el examen, necesito tu ayuda.

-¿Qué es? Dime y con gusto te apoyare.

Rin se acerco a su hermano y soltó su cabello que siempre llevaba amarrado en una colita alta para luego remplazarlo por su moño blanco y sus prendedores; se veía idéntico a ella.

-Tú serás yo mañana y contestaras el examen por mí. -sonrió orgullosa.

-¡¿Acaso estás loca?! -Exclamo el chico levemente ruborizado y quitándose el moño de la cabeza- ¡Quiero ayudarte pero jamás hare eso!

-¿En serio? ¿Y si te dijera que a cambio de este favor te dare información sobre Miku que podría ayudarte con ella? ¿Cambiarias de opinión? -dijo con una sonrisa gatuna.

-¿Q-Que clase de información…?

-Que es posible que le gustes también….

Len quedo mas rojo que un tomate al escuchar eso ultimo por su hermanita ¿Era cierto? ¿De verdad le gustaba a Miku?- P-Pero aun así, no podría hablar con ella…

-¿Por qué no? -Rin perdía la paciencia.

-Porque me pongo muy nervioso junto a ella ¡y terminare haciendo el ridículo seguro!

-No puedo creer lo idiota que eres -La rubia soltó un suspiro- En ese caso… -tomo de la liga de su hermano con la que se tenía amarrado él su cabello y se hizo una colita alta con ella quedando idéntica a Len- … yo seré tu y hablare con Miku.

-¡Es una excelente idea! -el rubio ya estaba convencido- como eres su amiga será más fácil.

-Exacto, entonces ¿Tenemos un trato? -le sonrió amigablemente.

Len dudo por un momento pero después de mucho pensarlo estrecho la mano con su hermana.

-Tenemos un trato -le correspondió.

Al otro día, un sábado para ser exactos, Rin ayudaba a su hermano a ponerse el uniforme de la escuela (Ya que el maestro les pidió que vinieran así para la prueba) debido a que él jamás había usado una falda y no tenía idea de cómo ponérsela.

-Me veo ridículo… -se decía así mismo el rubio viéndose en el espejo de cuerpo completo- pero debo admitir que las faldas son cómodas.

Mientras se seguía observando la puerta del baño se abrió de una patada y saliendo de este estaba Rin ya vestida como él. Era como ver a su propio doble.

-Soy una versión más sexy que ti mi querido hermano. -decía la rubia muy orgullosa mientras se veía al espejo junto con su gemelo para luego tomarlo de la cintura como si fuera una chica.

-¡Oye! ¡¿Qué te pasa?! Espero que no te comportes así con Miku, no quiero que piense que soy un atrevido.

-Mmmm no me engañas hermano, si no fueras tan tímido y nervioso seguro lo harías. -le guiño el ojo provocando que su hermano quedara completamente sonrojado dándole una imagen tierna y linda como de una verdadera chica- "Maldito, se ve más lindo que yo así" -pensaba para sí misma.

Ya habían ensayado como se comportarían, Len le dio consejos a Rin y viceversa; ahora los dos andaban por la calle un tanto nerviosos de ser reconocidos.

-¡Hey! ¡Len! -se escuchó de lejos, era nada menos que Piko uno de los mejore amigos de Len; los gemelos se voltearon robóticamente hacia el albino que enseguida los vio de cerca noto algo raro.

-Hola Utatane. -hablo Rin como Len primero, su gemelo le había dicho que siempre se refería a los otros chicos por su apellido.

-Bu-Buenos días Piko-Kun. -hablaba ahora Len como Rin muy nervioso ya que su amigo no era tonto.

-Mmmm… Len hoy te ves muy extraño. -Los dos chicos se exaltaron ante la mirada acusadora de Piko que miraba a Rin de arriba abajo intentando encontrar una falla- Acaso…. ¿Te cortaste el fleco?

-¡Ah! ¡Sí! jajajaja que amable al darte cuenta Utatane. -reía nerviosa Rin fingiendo su voz grave para escucharse mas como Len- ¿Y-Y a dónde vas ahora?

-Soy yo quien debería preguntarles eso ¿Desde cuándo salen juntos? ¿Y por qué Rin lleva el uniforme de la escuela el sábado?

-Oh pues… -Len fingía su voz aguda para sonar como Rin- estoy hiendo a la escuela a tomar mi examen de recuperación y aquí… -el rubio pensó lo que su hermana diría- …el idiota de mi hermano… -su gemela le alzo el pulgar en signo de aprobación- ...insistió en acompañarme, aunque la verdad me molesta su presencia.

-No es que yo quiera, es que estoy obligado a hacerlo, pero una vez que te bote en la escuela me iré al parque a dar un paseo con Miku.

-¿Al fin te le confesaras? -pregunto el peliblanco muy emocionado y contento por su amigo.

-Hasta crees que Miku saldría con alguien como tú, tonto antisocial. -el rubio actuaba muy bien como su hermana.

-Como si los chicos se fijaran en ti. -contesto muy cruel la pelirrubia; los gemelos estaban tan metidos en su papel que en realidad empezaron a pelearse poniendo muy incomodo al albino que les hacia compañía.

-Mejor me voy… -dijo Piko haciendo un ademan de despedida pero antes de irse volteo hacia la rubia.

-¿Su-Suceda algo Piko…? -decía Len como Rin muy nervioso pues los ojos azul/verde de su amigo lo veían muy extraño.

-Nee, Rin-chan… -hablo- …es extraño pero hoy te ves más linda que nunca. -se sonrojo levemente el peliblanco.

Len estaba más incomodo como nunca, deseaba que la tierra lo tragara vivo mientras que Rin veía con mucha ira a su gemelo vestido de ella y a su mejor amigo.

-Bueno ya es tarde Rin, no llegaras a tiempo a tu examen si sigues de zorra así que vamos. -La rubia tomo del cuello de uniforme de su hermano y se lo llevo a rastras de ahí mientras Utatane se despedía alegremente con la mano.

-¿Si te acabas de dar cuenta que te llamaste zorra a ti misma? -decía Len mientras era jalado de la blusa por su gemela.

-¡Ya se! ¡Solo cállate y camina!

Al fin llegaron al colegio, apenas unos cuantos alumnos entraban ya que eran los que tomaría el examen de recuperación pero algunos de diversas materias o grados; Len estaba parado nervioso pues no quería ser reconocido por nadie y pasar un ridículo.

-¿Un consejo de último minuto…? -pregunto el rubio hacia su hermana que le sonrió.

-Yo nunca me llevo con nadie y menos con los idiotas que van a presentar ahorita, solo se descortés, no le hables a nadie, entra, presentas el examen y te vas.

-O-Ok… -trago saliva.

-Bueno me voy o llegare tarde con Miku.

-¡E…Espera! ¿No necesitas algún consejo mío?

-Mmmm nop, conozco a Miku de toda la vida, es mi mejor amiga así que se como hablarle. -Al oír eso Len soltó un suspiro de alivio confiando plenamente en su hermana, en verdad estaba siendo muy amable al ayudarle- Aparte no creo que seas muy bueno hablando con las mujeres jajajajaja. -le saco la lengua para luego irse corriendo de ahí.

-Esa estúpida… -murmuro para sí mismo y entro al colegio.

Rin parecía estar más segura con el plan que su hermano, corría con emoción hacia el parque donde había quedado en verse con la peliaqua, aunque claro la invito como Rin porque de haberlo hecho como Len seguro la chica se hubiera negado por la pena.

Al fin la encontró sentada en uno de las bancas blancas del parque perdida en el celular.

-Miku-san… -hablo con la voz más varonil que le pudo haber salido.

-Len-kun… ¿Q-Que haces aquí? -pregunto nerviosa Miku al ver al rubio en el lugar.

-Vine a avisarte de parte de Rin que no podrá venir debido a que hoy toma su examen de recuperación, como no tenia saldo para una llamada me mando a darte el mensaje, ya sabes cómo es ella jejeje. -se rasco la cabeza exactamente como su hermano lo hacía.

-Ah… entiendo, e-en ese caso creo que me iré, mándale mis saludos por favor… -antes de que la mayor pudiera irse, Rin la tomo fuertemente de la muñeca, cosa que su hermano seguro no hubiera hecho en esa situación- Len… ¿Que estás haciendo?

-Miku-san… por favor no te vayas, quisiera aprovechar esta oportunidad para hablar contigo de algo muy importante. -dijo seriamente la rubia.

-E-Está bien… -contesto asombrada ante las repentinas palabras del "rubio" y casi como si estuviera hipnotizada por su mirada seria tomo asiento en la banca del parque junto con el chico.

Mientras tanto en un lugar diferente Len caminaba tímidamente jalándose su falda a ratos como temiendo que alguien viera que debajo de ella en vez de ropa interior amarilla había un bóxer con dibujos de plátanos; esos actos suyos solo provocaban que los demás lo vieran con rareza ya que Rin Kagamine era todo menos tímida… o amable.

Ya frente al salón de clases el rubio dio un suspiro y entro encontrándose con el profesor Hiyama y un par de alumnos más que presentarían junto con él.

-Buenos días profesor. -al instante de haber dicho lo último Len se llevo las manos a la boca ¡Pero qué idiota había sido! Su hermana le especifico que no fuera amable con NADIE. Robóticamente se giro hacia el profesor quien lo veía sorprendido.

-Bu…Buenos días señorita Kagamine. -se aclaró la garganta- espero que este lista para su examen.

-¿Usted qué cree? –ahora si se comportaba como debía- De no ser así no estaría aquí ¡Deme el estúpido examen de una vez para que pueda largarme a mi casa!

-De acuerdo… -lo miro desaprobante como siempre solía ver a su hermana. Sonrió victorioso al darse cuenta que su actuación había funcionado- Aquí tiene, mucha suerte.

-No la necesito… -murmuro muy seguro el rubio para comenzar a contestar todas las preguntas como un rayo.

-¿Y de qué quieres hablar Len-kun? -pregunto nerviosa la peliaqua.

-Es sobre algo que me dijo mi hermana… ella dijo que te gusto ¿Es eso cierto?

Miku quedo mas roja que un tomate, tenía todas sus emociones revueltas, no sabía si espantarse por lo dicho por su enamorado o enojarse e intentar matar a su amiga por haber boqueado.

-S-Si…. Es cierto… -casi se desmayaba al decir lo último.

-Vaya… -Rin actuaba muy bien- eso… me alegra mucho.

-¿De qué hablas?

-De que… tú también me gustas Miku y mucho. -sonrió de manera encantadora a su amiga provocando que su sonrojo le llegara hasta las orejas.

-¿Hablas en serio Len-kun…?

-Sí, muy en serio… -la peliaqua sonrió tiernamente al oír lo dicho por quien creía era su enamorado, al ver tal expresión en su rostro Rin se sintió feliz y victoriosa pues ya tenía a su mejor amiga en sus pies (o más bien en los pies de su hermano).

-Len… -la rubia volteo hacia su amiga a la cual noto muy cerca de ella y se acercaba más, sus manos tomaban las suyas entrelazando sus dedos, tenía los ojos cerrados y sus labios se encontraban a solo uno centímetros de tocarse. ¡Ella intentaba besarla!

-¡N-No! -grito Rin apartando a su amiga con un empujón que dejo a la peliaqua muy sorprendida- Miku… yo…

-E-Esta bien Len-kun… ya sabía yo que no te gustaba… -contesto Miku con ojos llorosos para luego salir corriendo de ahí.

-¡Espera Miku! ¡Diablos! Cague todo el asunto. -la rubia llevo sus manos a la cara e intento pensar por un momento en alguna solución a su problema- ¡Eso es! -exclamo para luego correr en dirección al colegio.

En ese mismo lugar donde Rin corría, estaba Len saliendo del salón, pues ya había logrado terminar el examen, aunque fue astuto y contesto erróneamente algunas preguntas para que el profesor Hiyama no sospechara.

-Ese fue el examen más fácil que he hecho en mi vida. -se dijo a sí mismo mientras caminaba de manera normal aprovechando que estaba solo en el pasillo. En ese mismo instante el celular comenzó a sonar- Oh, es Rin. -contesto- ¿Hola?

-¡LEEEEEN! -escucho exclamar su nombre del otro lado de la línea.

-¿Qué diablos…? -El rubio alejo la bocina del celular de su oreja

-¡Len! ¡¿Dónde demonios te habías metido?! ¡¿Por qué no contestabas el celular?! ¡Debemos volver a cambiar papeles!

-E-Esta bien, pero cálmate ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué estas tan alterada?

-Es Miku… yo cometí un error. -Rin bajo su mirada algo culpable.

-¿Error? ¿Qué error? ¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¡Explícate! -el menor de los Kagamine perdía la paciencia.

-Te lo diré una vez que te cambies, entra al baño de chicas y espérame ahí.

-¡Oye! ¿Estás loca? ¡No voy a entrar ahí!

-¡No pienso dejar que los demás me vean entrar en el baño de hombres! ¡Por dios Len! ¡Solo entra y espérame! -colgó la rubia.

-Maldita sea… -blasfemó Len sin opción y entro al baño de mujeres como su gemela le había indicado, mas en ese mismo instante en que el entraba, una chica, de casi su misma edad, salía del baño provocando que chocaran, golpeándose sus cabezas y finalmente cayendo al suelo.

- Aigoooo. -exclamo la chica que era nada menos que SeeU, la alumna de intercambio de corea- eso dolió demasiado…. -comento en un curioso acento.

-Lo siento mucho. -se disculpaba el rubio intentando ayudar a la chica y olvidando por completo su papel de mujer.

-¿Eh? -la rubia de cabellos ondulados noto la extraña voz grave de "Rin" y se acerco hacia "ella" viéndole directamente a los ojos- Tú…

-¿Q-Que sucede? -fingía otra vez Len.

-Tú… ¡Tú no eres Rin-dongsaeng! ¡Eres un chico! -grito SeeU a los cuatro vientos, pero al estar en el baño, que era un cuarto cerrado, nadie la escucho.

-N-No SeeU-san no grites, esto tiene una explicación… -intentaba excusarse el rubio nervioso.

-¿Explicación? ¡Eres un pervertido que intenta espiar mujeres en el baño haciéndose pasar por su hermana!

-"Vaya, esta chica tiene demasiada imaginación." -pensó Len con una gota de sudor cayendo de su cabeza- ¡No pienses mal! Por favor déjame explicarte.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? -entro Rin que llevaba el cabello ya suelto aunque aun iba vestida de hombre.

-Rin-dongsaeng... ¿Por qué estas vestida así? ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

-Es una larga historia. -comento la rubia mientras tomaba la mano de su hermano y lo metía a la fuerza a uno de los cubículos del baño- Dame un momento y te explico todo con calma. -Sonrió tranquilamente y entro al mismo cubículo donde su hermano y cerro.

-No, espera… ¿Rin que haces? Yo puedo desvestirme solo. ¡NO! -gritaba Len casi como si lo estuvieran asesinando.

-¡Quédate quieto idiota! -le regañaba su hermana mientras le quitaba su ropa y luego ella se la colocaba.

SeeU que estaba ahí parada solo podía escuchar los gritos de desesperación del pobre de Len que intentaba escapar, vanamente, del cubículo para huir de las garras violentas de su gemela.

-Estos japoneses están dementes… -se dijo a si misma asustada viendo volar la ropa del desgraciado muchacho.

-¡Listo! -dijo Rin alegremente saliendo del baño ya vestida con su uniforme escolar y con el cabello amarrado con su simpático moño blanco. En conclusión, de vuelta a ser chica- extrañaba mi cómoda falda.

-Oh sí, que bien hermanita, me alegro por ti, pero una cosa… ¡Yo sigo semidesnudo! -exclamo Len molesto al estar en el cubículo del baño, sentando encima del retrete, solo en bóxers.

-Ya deja de quejarte. -le lanzo su ropa masculina para que vuelva a su papel de hombre.

-¿Ahora me explicaras que sucede? -pregunto la coreana aun confundida por todo el asunto.

-¡Claro! Veras SeeU-chan, Len y yo tenemos problemas de definición sexual y para estar seguros de nuestros gustos hemos cambiados papeles por un día.

-¡¿Qué?! -grito Len apareciendo ya vestido como chico pero con el cabello aun suelto.

-Vamos Len… SeeU merece saber la verdad después de asustarla con todo este embrollo.

-¡No es verdad SeeU! ¡N-No le creas! ¡Mi estúpida hermana solo está mintiendo!

-Está bien Len, sé que es difícil aceptarlo pero ella no dirá nada ¿Verdad? -volteo a ver a la chica felina que no dejaba de observar a ambos gemelos sorprendida.

-¿E-Eh? Oh, claro. No diré nada Len-kun, no te preocupes. -sonrió tiernamente.

-¡P-Pero lo que dijo es mentira! -Rin le tapó la boca a su hermano sin dejarlo hablar.

-Bueno Len ya no te alteres, ahora que se te gustan las mujeres y a mí los hombres. Todo es normal, aunque si hubiera sido al revés aun te seguiría queriendo. -le abrazo la rubia a un con la mano en su boca- ahora vámonos a casa, gracias por guardar el secreto SeeU-san.

-No es problema Rin-dongsaeng y Len-dongseng, gracias a ustedes por confiarme tal secreto. ¡Hasta luego! -se despidió la coreana con la mano de manera cariñosa.

Ya afuera del colegio Len logro zafarse del agarre de su hermana y la miro furiosamente.

-¡¿Por que le dijiste eso a la chica extranjera?!

-¿Querías que le dijera que presentaste el examen por mí porque soy muy tonta o preferías que le dijera que tuve que hablar con una chica que te gusta por ti porque eres un idiota hablando con mujeres?

El rubio trago saliva y pensó bien el asunto- Debo admitir que tu excusa fue ingeniosa… aunque algo vergonzoso, lo digo por mí. -rió nervioso- pero en fin, dime que sucedió con Miku.

-Oh… eso… -ahora la nerviosa era ella- pues todo salió bien al principio, ella se confesó y admitió que tú le gustabas.

-¿En serio? -Len ruborizo tiernamente- ¿Y que salió mal?

-Pues que después de que le dije que también correspondía sus sentimientos como tú, ella… ¡Ella intento besarme! ¡Bueno a ti!

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Y-Y que fue lo que hiciste?!

-¡¿Pues qué más?! ¡La empuje! -grito Rin nerviosa.

-¡¿Estas loca acaso?! ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! -pregunto Len cada vez mas alterado.

-¡¿Y qué debía hacer?! ¡¿Dejar que me besara?!

-Bueno… -su gemelo callo e intento pensar en algo que decir, mas su hermana tenía razón en todo, no pudo haber dejado que le besara- ¿Qué sucedió luego Rin?

-Miku creyó que no quería besarla porque no le gustabas y salió corriendo. Intente alcanzarla pero ya no pude.

-Diablos… ¿Y por qué me pediste que cambiáramos papeles?

-Porque esto no puedo solucionarlo yo, Len. No podre pasar un examen si no intento estudiar y tú no podrás estar con Miku si no intentas hablar con ella por una vez en tu vida.

-Entiendo… -contesto el menor nervioso- Tienes razón, dime por donde se fue e intentare buscarla.

-Sígueme.

Rin regreso junto con Len donde apenas hace un momento había hablado con Miku haciéndose pasar por él.

-Se fue por ahí. -apunto hacia lo lejos donde había otro parque para niños y no muy lejos la calle que llevaba a la estación del metro.

-Iré por ella. -dijo muy decidido Len mientras se metía entre toda la gente, era demasiada.

La claustrofobia del rubio empezó a hacerse presente al no encontrar salida entres tantas personas, siendo atrapado y empujado por todas.

-"Mierda."-pensó al darse cuenta de lo asustado que estaba, sintiendo su aire acabarse- "Debo encontrar a Miku." -y al fin pudo divisar a lo lejos una cabellera peliturquesa, en el parque, sentada en los columpios con una mirada baja- ¡Miku-san! -grito Len lo mas alto que pudo al no poder escapar.

-¿Len-kun? -Miku miro hacia donde había escuchado ser exclamado su nombre y vio a Len atrapado entre toda la gente. Ella sabía bien de la claustrofobia del menor porque Rin le había contando anteriormente de ese problema- ¡Len!

La peliaqua se levanto del columpio y corrió a gran velocidad donde se encontraba el hermano de su mejor amiga también conocido como su enamorado desde la infancia, pero no descubierto hasta apenas entrando en las vacaciones.

El pobre muchacho de 14 años estaba a punto de perder la conciencia, respiraba agitadamente y lo mas sorpréndete es que nadie parecía notar el problema por el que pasaba. Cayendo de rodillas a punto de desmayarse, dos brazos los sostuvieron abrazándolo cálidamente.

Len alzo la mirada- ¿Miku…?

-Len. ¿Te encuentras bien? -pregunto la mayor con lagrimas en los ojos mientras apegaba mas al rubio a su cuerpo.

-Ahora lo estoy. -contesto tiernamente mientras se abrazaba de la peliturquesa haciéndola sonrojar- Lo siento por lo de hace rato Miku… por favor, tú en verdad me gustas, demasiado.

-Está bien Len, no importa. -dijo con dulzura la ojiesmeralda- ahora salgamos de aquí. -tomo de la mano del rubio ayudándole a levantarse.

Después de 15 minutos de no saber nada de su hermano, Rin estaba nerviosa, saco su celular y marco a este esperando a que contestara; escucho claramente el tono de la llamada sonar atrás de ella y volteo encontrando a su hermano llegando felizmente con su mejor amiga tomada de la mano.

-¡Len! ¡Miku! -exclamo la rubia corriendo hacia ellos y abrazándolos a ambos- Que bueno que están bien los dos, estaba preocupada. -bajo para notar que estos seguían tomados de las manos y sonrió pícaramente- ¿Pero que tenemos aquí?

-Ah… bueno… -Miku sonrojo- por favor Rin no te enfades, es que tu hermano me gusta mucho y yo…

La gemela de Len rio un poco ante la inocencia de su amiga- Esta bien Miku, no tienes que darme explicaciones, estoy feliz por los dos.

-¿En serio?

-Claro, después de todo se tratan de mi mejor amiga y mi hermano. ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?

Len sonrió- Entonces te gustara saber que en el camino hacia aquí le pedí a Miku que fuera mi novia y acepto.

-¿De verdad? -la rubia se sorprendió ante la valentía y seguridad de su hermano.

-S-Si, pero aun no es algo oficial, queremos darnos tiempo… -contesto la peliturquesa apenada.

-¡Jum! -el rubio inflo las mejillas de manera infantil- Mi no quiere darse tiempo con Miku-chan, yo quiero que sea mi novia ya. -susurro muy cerca de la oreja de su aun "no oficial" pareja, provocando que se estremeciera.

-Le-Len-kun…

-¡Bueno ya! No te pases con MI amiga pervertido. -entro a defenderla Rin mientras separaba a ambos.

-¡No soy ningún pervertido! -exclamo el rubio molesto.- aparte no es solo tuya, también es mía ahora.

-¡¿Cómo que tuya?! -Rin enfureció tomando violentamente a su gemelo del cuello de su camiseta.

Antes de que Miku pudiera tranquilizarlos ya se encontraban peleando y en pocos minutos empezaron a darse de golpes en el parque; accidentalmente entre tantas patadas y puñetazos la rubia dio uno a un pobre pelirosado que casualmente pasaba por ahí.

-¿Por qué siempre me sucede esto a mí? -Yuma quedo echado en el suelo mientras su compañera peliturquesa intentaba ayudarle a levantarse.

* * *

-Buenos días. -sonrió alegremente la chica de ojos esmeraldas mientras se acercaba a abrazar a su amiga- Gracias por acompañarme a la escuela.

-No es problema Miku nee-chan, tú siempre nos acompañas a clases a Len y a mí. -contesto amablemente la rubia.

-Por cierto, felicidades, escuche que lograste pasar tu examen con un 9.

-Oh sí. -la rubia puso sus brazos detrás de su cabeza sonriendo al recordar todo el asunto- digamos que tuve un poco de ayuda extra. -volteo a ver a su gemelo que se acercaba llevando su mochila y la de él.

-¡Len-kun! -exclamo Miku abrazando al rubio el cual le correspondió de la misma manera y beso con ternura sus labios.

-Buenos días Miku-chii ¿Me extrañaste este fin de semana? -pregunto su novio tomándola de la cintura.

-¡Mucho! -volvió a besarle mientras su amiga rodaba sus ojos hacia otra parte algo incomoda.

-Bueno, bueno. Guárdense eso para una habitación de hotel. -comento Rin provocando que ambos adolescentes sonrojaran- Vamos a la escuela antes de que se haga tarde.

-¡Claro! -musito la peliturquesa sin soltar la mano de Len y luego tomando con la otra la de Rin.

Len y Rin intercambiaron miradas, esta vez no había odio entre ellos. Sonrieron mutuamente al darse cuenta de lo tontos que habían sido todo este tiempo discutiendo y peleando. Eran hermanos y ahora tenían algo en común, una razón para estar juntos, una misma chica, que al estar en los zapatos del otro lograron apreciar de ambas formas.

Fin

* * *

_El humor nunca falta en mis historias XDD Espero se hayan divertido y les haya gustado uwu_

_No se preocupen actualizare el otro fanfic pronto, hasta entonces!~_

_**Atentamente:**_

_**Mitsui Neko~ :3**_


End file.
